The invention relates to a carburetor for a hand-guided power tool and further to a hand-guided power tool.
JP 2004-068772A discloses a carburetor for a hand-guided power tool in which the position of the carburetor needle in a fuel opening is adjustable by means of an adjusting screw. The adjusting screw is arranged in a depression and is surrounded by a circumferential wall.
It is known to design the distance between the circumferential wall and the adjusting element to be so small that the adjusting element can be adjusted only by means of a special tool provided for adjustment. The adjustment is to be performed in particular during manufacture of the power tool and when the power tool is being serviced. In this way, a faulty adjustment caused by the operator is prevented.
The position of the needle relative to the carburetor rotor is adjusted during manufacture of the power tool in accordance with geometric considerations. The actual position of the needle relative to the carburetor rotor depends on manufacturing tolerances so that the fuel quantity supplied to the internal combustion engine in operation may differ, depending on the different tolerances between carburetors. In order to ensure for all possible tolerance combinations an excellent running behavior of the internal combustion engine, the carburetor must be adjusted to supply a comparatively rich mixture.